The Quest of Alice For Blood
by Glittering Sands
Summary: A prequel on how the quest of Alice all began....................


Few vulgar words present. Kind of gory and definitely not for those weak at heart !!!  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters mentioned, this is merely a prologue to tie up some loose ends.  
  
  
  
"Burn........Burn baby burn!!"  
  
The fire burned like the infernos of hell. The heat scorched my cheeks and blood came rushing down my face. But I was ignorant of the pain that I am going through right now. For it is my heart which feels more pain.  
  
"There, the burning pits of fire, I just escaped from it.........", I murmured to myself, as I looked back at the flaming pile. Glistening hot sweat ran down my face covered in ash and dust, and then dripped down onto the floor.  
  
It really was a miracle. Even the firemen, now yelling at each other at the top at their lungs as they handled the water hoses and tried to quench the deadly flames, couldn't get within 20 metres of the burning site, my house. It all happened so quickly... Just a while ago I was having my dinner with my parents. I can still hear the light clinking of dining ware, and the polite laughter, the soft kindred voices. and now......this. I looked on as my house continued to be engulfed in the hellish pit, the orange flames licking greedily at the charred beams. The fire churned and swirled and manifested itself into a face, its demonic face breaking open into a huge grin as its soulless red eyes bore into my heart, my soul, and laughed at me. Laughing at me for my weaknesses, for my uselessness, for everything I am.......  
  
"No !!! Papa, mama ??!!"  
  
How I wish I could shout out those words from my parched throat, like an innocent child. But I didn't, I wouldn't, and I couldn't... Instead, I started clawing at my face with my fingers, already numb from pain and terror, and stared blankly at my blood-filled hands. If only it was me inside there, being engulfed in flames and shouting for help instead of my parents... Now, I am left with nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing at all...........  
  
*snap* I heard something inside my head snapped.  
  
I tilted my head a little and sat down on the moist soil on the lawn, shivering as gushes of cold and hot air blew across my frail little body. I laughed. A long, hysterical laugh, of the irony of this world, of the cruel fate that sets upon me, of the bleak darkness that lies along the path of my future. I clasped tightly in my hands what used to be my favourite doll, now headless, with obvious burning marks around its neck, its limbs hanged limply from its decapitated form.  
  
"Never mind, it's still my favourite doll right now," I muttered under my breath as I smiled, gazing lovingly at my precious doll, clutched protectively to my breast.   
  
Did I just smiled? I don't know, and I don't care. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I shifted my position and watched the smoke unfurl from the charring remains of my house as time ticks my life away. A fireman approached me and grasped me by my arm, trying to pull me away but stubbornly I refused to budge.  
  
"Hey litle girl come over here its too dangerous there !"  
  
Dangerous? How funny it is to hear a word like that coming out from a mere stranger. They don't know anything about danger at all. But I do. Only I know what it feels like to be trapped in a burning house. Do they know what it looks like being inside an infernal hell? Do they know how it feels like being inside a baking oven over hundred degrees, risking dieing a fiery death? Do they know how it feels like having my life hanging by the edge every second and just being one step away from crossing the line into the realm of the dying? I bet they don't. Anyway right now, I'm much closer than those bloody stupid firefighters to the burning inferno. I am the one feeling all the scorching heat, the wounds on my body, the pain in my heart. WHO ARE THEY TO TELL ME IT IS DANGEROUS ??!!  
  
I started to bite my lips, until blood started to seep out of it and joins the blood stream trickling down from my face. I narrow my eyes and stand up.  
  
"Bi**h, she will pay for this," I thought, a sadistic grin hanging on my face.  
  
Ahhh, looks like I might get to know how sweet revenge is going to feel like now. That damned woman. Just because I set foot on her turf accidentally and managed to escape this is what she did to me. I am going to let her regret for the rest of her life as I slowly torture her and witness her puny worthless life crumble in my fingers.  
  
(Burned my house. Killed my parents.)  
  
Yesss, I am going to feel so great when I dig her intestines out and wrap it around her neck, slowly tightening the loop and strangle her, and watch her gasping for air, suffocating in my own hands, desperately pleading me to stop... What heavenly music it shall be to the ears. My heart starts to beat faster at such a thought, my lips slightly curving to form an awkward smile. not so much of glee, but instead of revenge, malice, and hate. How I wish I could have her dying before me, her lifeblood trickling along my fingers as they gush forth from the mortal wounds of the limp lifeless body.   
  
My thoughts bend my mind, and my mind bended reality, and reality bended as unreality settles in. Suddenly, I felt that I was holding something else other than my ragged mutilated doll. Something with a blade, molded for killing, for stabbing, for slicing and dicing.  
  
*drip*  
  
My hand was wet, but it certainly was not with water. I glanced down on my hand. It was wet all right, but with blood. It seems that I got myself a knife out of nowhere. A long standard steel butcher knife. The perfect tool for butchering.  
  
"Cool......," I though  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I held the knife high and let the lights of the moon reflect off the steel, leaving glimmering shimmers flickering across my pale face. Blood, my own blood started dripping down on my face. I clutched the knife so tightly as if it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Next time, it will be that woman's blood dripping on my face, I smirked, something which I have never done before. An evil smile, I think its going to suit me.  
  
"Alice........."  
  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
No reply. I swore I heard a voice calling out my name just now.  
  
"Alice......."  
  
There it goes again. A slow beckoning voice, something more like a purr. Eerie, but hauntingly familiar. I have heard this voice before, but whose? Old memories stir, and begin to awaken.Flashes of images dance across my mind, Images of cards, of mushrooms, of brilliant colours, Of a toothy grin.  
  
"Alice......."  
  
This time, I listened closely as the voice spoke. It was definitely coming from the woods just beside my house. Strangely enough, as my house went up in flames, the trees seem to be unmoved by the scorching heat.  
  
Something is definitely very wrong with that bunch of stupid trees.  
  
  
I started walking towards the middle of the woods, the moist grass shuffling under my shoes, the dead leaves and twigs crunching in protest under my determined footsteps. The whispering of leaves as the cold breeze blows through them, the branches waving, moving, in a lifelike manner, the tree boughs casting huge dark shadows on the forest floor as they attempt to dot out the sun, to shut out the life-giving light and introduce eternal darkness. I looked around. In the past, it looked so eerie, so dark, so evil. From outside, the forest looked like as if a bunch of demons dwell amidst the dark green shrubs, damned from the mortal realm and ever ready to pounce out upon any unwary souls who dare to trespass into their territory. Just walking near it would give u the creeps.  
  
Yet, somehow, I feel attracted to it. I went on walking, treading along a beaten path. In one hand is my favourite headless doll, in the other, my knife. As I proceed even further into the depths of the forest the voice speaks again and again. It felt so much closer, and closer, and closer.........  
  
"Hello, Alice!"  
  
I jumped, obviously shocked by the sudden interruption, and turned, and found myself glaring face to face with a cat, a bony cat. It would have seemed like your friendly neighborhood cat, if it wasn't for the fact that it has no flesh at all, with its furless skin stretched taut across its bony skeleton frame. Its two disgusting eyeballs peered out of the sockets of its skull, studying me with mild interest. Two skull earrings hung by its earlobes and a cunning yet annoying smile stretched widely across its face all the time. And its got some seemingly razor sharp teeth too. Looks like it could chew a rock to dust with those babies, uh huh, no problemo.  
  
"I got no fish right now cat, I snapped, annoyed at its sudden appearance,  
"Wow wow wow, you are hotter now compared to last time eh Alice?" The cat sat up and grinned, obviously amused.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Let me just ask you a question, how many cats in this world do you know of who can grin and talk at the same time?"  
  
"Is it you? Chesire........"  
  
"Like my new look?"  
  
"You have never looked better."  
  
"You look so cute when you are being sarcastic."   
  
"Cut the crap. What's your business here ?"  
  
"Wonderland~~~~ Has become Sh**land now, because of you-know-who. Just thought of asking for some reinforcements since so many are dead now." His bony tail clattered as his whiskers, of something similiar to it, twitched.  
  
Aah. Killing. Slowly I ran my tongue along the cold steel of my knife, tasting the sweet blood. Yesss, I am definitely in the mood for it. Licking it clean I hold the knife to my eyes and look upon my reflection. Seeing my eyes, gleaming from the brink of insanity, staring back at me. I know I wanted this to happen. But am I really able to bring myself to this? Although I had this thought for quite a time but a thought is just a thought. To do it is a totally different thing.  
  
"I don't know Cat, all of this happened so fast......"  
  
  
"You sure? 'Cause butt-kicking is a more exciting business than you thought, he grinned again cheerfully, the wide smile ever lasting on his face.  
  
I looked back at my house again, still burning, with my parents in there. The screaming for help has apparently stopped for a long time now, in fact for eternity. I clutched the knife in my hand even more tightly now. My eyes narrow and nausea hits me as blood rushes up to my head, filling me with anger and frustration. Those who have sinned must pay. Big time. Blood flowed even freely from the wounds on my head, blurring my vision. Yes, and pay they will.  
  
  
  
(How come you like to narrow your eyes so much hah?)  
  
"Lets go, I step forward, ready to face Them. Once and for all.  
  
  
"Ladies first."   
  
Chesire snapped his bony fingers. The ground before me caved in, the moss shifted, and the rocks and soil gave way to what seemed to be like a huge hole.  
  
"The old-fashioned way is always the best, no?"  
  
  
"One more word from you and it'll be you to go down first," I frowned, throwing a cold glance at the bloody annoying cat.  
  
Chesire grinned. I smiled back. Quickly I turned my head to have a last look at my house, or what's left of it. I smiled innocently for quite a while.   
  
I jumped down the hole. Darkness engulfs me, and I embraced the darkness, leaving whatever's left of my life behind.  
  
Goodbye, papa, mama. Goodbye........world.........  
  
For vengeance cometh. 


End file.
